


Melted Ice Cream

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, im in rarepair hell, me: writes about an AU that me and (1) other person knows about, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Sylvain decides to make things official with Dorothea.





	Melted Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roraruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraruu/gifts).

_Sylvain: Do you think I should ask her out?  
Felix: do it you little bitch. _

Well, that was the closest to a yes that Felix would give him. Sylvain unlocked his phone and deleted the dozens of notifications pinging at him to start new conversations. None of these girls would ever be as good as her.

He deleted tinder and called Dorothea.

“Hey, can I see you tonight?” He wasn’t used to being nervous. Usually, when Sylvain talked to a girl, he was in control. He had spent his whole life figuring out what he needed to say to get what he wanted. But for once, he wasn’t sure whether he could sweet-talk his way into this girl’s heart.

“Oh, did another girl dump you? Do you need consoling?” Dorothea’s cooing hit him harder than it should. Normally he would be able to bounce off of a snide remark, but he winced. “Something like that, I guess.”

“Okay, I’ll come by with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and a shoulder to cry on. Where do you want to meet?”

“Anywhere you want baby.” Oh my god. He fucked up. He really fucked up. She was totally going to blow him off and he’d never be able to tell her that he-

“Okay then, I guess I’ll come over to your place. Lin is still mad at you for stealing his ice cream, so my place is a no-go. I’ll be there in 10.” The line cut and Sylvain was left hanging out to dry in his own damn room. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of how dirty he was, so Sylvain bolted into the washroom and threw himself into the shower. He was only halfway through scrubbing his sins away when he heard the door open. Oh god. He probably forgot to lock the door, again. Sylvain rushed to greet his hopefully-new-girlfriend.

“Hey Dorothea, you’re looking as beautiful as ever.” Dorothea stopped as her eyes traveled down his body. “Sylvain, you’re naked.” Sylvain’s face heated up as he realized that he had ran out without a towel, and he felt the blood rushing to the lower half of his body as well.

“Oh, no, I didn’t, I’m so sorry for once I didn’t want to fuck you,” he immediately covered his genitals with his hands and ran into his room. Once he was back in, he paused and realized what he had said and peeked his head out of the door.

“Not that I don’t like to fuck you, you know, I just, not right now-“

“I get it Sylvain, just put on some clothes.” So, he did.

By the time he had came back, Dorothea was already on the couch with the TV on and with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

“So, what do you wanna watch?” Dorothea paused her show to return to the Netflix menu.

“I don’t want to watch anything right now. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He took the remote, set it on the table and took Dorothea’s hands into his own.

“I know that this is going to sound really dumb, and you probably won’t think I’m being serious, but will you go out with me?” Sylvain stared at Dorothea, gauging her reaction and his heart fell as she looked at him with confusion.

“You wanna go out? But I thought you wanted to stay in.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I meant…” Sylvain wracked his head for the appropriate word, “I meant… do you wanna go steady?” This only made her chuckle. “’Going steady’? It’s 2019 Sylvain, not 1919.” Sylvain blushed and gripped Dorothea’s hands tighter.

“No. I know that we’ve been going out for a while, but I want to focus on us, because I care about you. No one else compares to you, Dorothea. I know you probably think I say that to every girl, but I really mean it. Every time I’m on a date with another girl, I wish I was with you. Every time I’m in bed with another girl, I wish I was with you. I just want to be with you. Will you go out with me?” Dorothea ended Sylvain’s confession with a mirth of laughter, making Sylvain’s heart drop. She really didn’t think that he was serious. She didn’t care about him like that. She really didn’t. Sylvain’s head reeled as he went into damage control.

“Okay, so I know you probably don’t believe me. I wouldn’t believe me, but-“

“No, no,” Dorothea wiped away a tear, “I do believe you, Sylvain. I’m laughing…. Because I think this is the first time I’ve seen you act seriously.”

Sylvain’s heart stopped. “Wait, so–“

“Yes, I would be happy to be your girlfriend. I love you.” She smiled, before leaning in to kiss him. Sylvain had kissed Dorothea dozens of times before, but this kiss – their first out of love, not lust – felt like he was sixteen and having his first kiss all over again.

“Sylvain, you can pull away now.” He opened his eyes and realized that he was leaning into air now.

“Oh god, yeah, sorry, I just didn’t realize—”

“It’s okay.” Dorothea pulled Sylvain’s arm over herself and picked up the remote. “Netflix, now?”

“Okay, sure.” Sylvain kissed the top of Dorothea’s head as she picked out a movie to watch, and spent the rest of the night cuddling his beloved.


End file.
